


On the Ropes

by niavka



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niavka/pseuds/niavka
Summary: V trains with Viktor in preparation for a fight.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	On the Ropes

Watson may have been one of Night City’s poorest districts but V wasted little time settling in. She frequently accepted gigs from Regina and consequently found herself in Viktor’s chair more often than not.

During one such instance, V found herself admiring the row of trophies neatly arranged above the desk to her left as Vik extracted a bullet from their shoulder. “You ever think about taking someone under your wing and training ‘em?”

He chuckled and dropped the casing onto a metal tray beside them, “Doubt an old ‘ganic like me could offer much advice in the ring. Why do you ask, kid?”

V tensed as Vik began to close her wound with an instrument that looked similar to a soldering iron. “No reason,” she nodded her head toward his boxing equipment, “I was just wondering if you were in the market for a protégée.”

Viktor paused and followed her gaze, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. Sure, he practiced with the punching bag but there was nothing quite like fighting against another person. He reached over to grab her hand.

“Vik, what are you—,” He turned her hand over in his, running his thumb against her knuckles, “You’re not hiding any implants, are you?”

V snatched her hand away and glared at him, “You’re the only ripper I see. If there was something in my body, you’d know.”

His lips quirked into a smile, amused by V’s unwavering loyalty, “Alright, kid. Let’s do it.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within a week, V’s shoulder had completely healed and all trace of their wound was completely nonexistent. “Damn, Vik. With steady hands like that, you must’ve been a force in the ring.” She murmured while inspecting her shoulder.

He smiled as he removed his glasses and began to clean them with the nearest unsoiled cloth. “I was doin’ alright for myself, sure.”

“I don’t suppose you have any training videos or something? Y’know, for research purposes?”

He laughed, “Kid, you think I’m that vain that I’d have recordings of my fights?”

“Do you?”

“...yeah. Have a seat on the couch and I’ll bring a monitor over.”

V gave him a two finger salute before disappearing toward the back of the clinic and plopping onto the old, dusty brown couch. She spent the next few hours ‘studying’, when what she was really doing was listening to Vik recount tales of the good ol’ days. One video turned into four and before she knew it, they were sharing a Buck-A-Slice special.

V tried to follow along with his stories but kept getting distracted by a shirtless Viktor. The man had aged like fine wine and she couldn’t fathom how he managed to remain single for so long. How old was he? Surely, he couldn’t have been than forty-ish. As she wrestled with herself to determine his age, she suddenly realized she’d been staring for far too long and quickly tried to focus on the conversation at hand. He turned his right arm toward her and pointed to an image depicting a ring girl holding a sign that displayed the number one.

V ran her thumb across his skin, “Is she...modeled after anyone?”

He glanced at the woman on his arm, “Nah. Truth be told, I don’t even remember getting it done. There was a lot of booze involved and I think I just wanted to commemorate my first round one knockout.”

They spent the next hour discussing tattoos and partially paying attention to the last remaining videos of Viktor’s boxing career. As the final video came to an end, he was just about to ask V what they thought until he realized she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He smiled at the sight, content with sitting beside her like this. “Night, V.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

They’d grown close over the past few weeks and this was the last week they’d share before she was scheduled to fight the first challenger in Kabuki.

She stepped through the door to Vik’s clinic and found him glued to the monitor with his left elbow propped on the table. V slipped her fingers through the gate and pushed it aside, alerting Viktor to her presence. “You keep sitting that close to the monitor and you’ll go blind”, she teased with a playful smile.

He grunted in response, unwilling to turn his attention toward her. If the posters around his clinic were any indication, this was an important pay-per-view fight. V wandered over to the training area and began to prepare. She shrugged off her jacket and began to cover her hands with boxing wraps.

The sight of exposed skin caught his attention. He had never seen V is activewear since she’d usually show up after a gig and train in her normal clothing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen V’s body before but something about the way she was dressed in a sports bra and shorts to match stirred something within him.

He slipped on a pair of punching mitts and held his hands out in front of him, trying to ignore the desire to sneak a peek at her shapely body. He had to remain focused. “Ready?”

V nodded and quickly fell into the proper stance, like they had practiced, and immediately jabbed at him with her left hand. “You’ve gotta pull that hand back quicker or else someone with a microrotor is going to get to you before you can reset.”

“Elbows down, hands up. C’mon, V.”

The more time the spent practicing, the more comfortable Viktor became. It wasn’t long before he was dodging from side to side and occasionally swiping at the mercenary to test her reflexes. After a few solid shots, V lowered her hands. “We’ve been using the mitts forever. When am I going to get to see the heavyweight in action?”

Viktor scoffed, “Were the videos not enough?”

“Not by a longshot.” V gently punched his shoulder with her left and then his abdomen with her right. “How can I ever expect to get better if I don’t have a sparring partner?” Vik shielded his body, determined to stand by his decision until V swung at him again and again and again. He dodged each one and threw off his gloves in one fluid motion after the last attempt.

He had no intention of hurting her but at some point, their ‘friendly’ sparring much had turned into something more. They exchanged blow after blow, they seemed to be evenly matched. Where Vik had power and reach, V was fast and evasive. If Viktor could land a fast enough blow, he’d be able to stun her and give himself a window of opportunity to go on the offensive. V had already begun to circle him and was just about to abruptly reverse her direction when Vik managed to punch her square in the face. As V reeled back, Vik advanced and threw out a couple jabs before he noticed red droplets staining his wraps. “You’re hurt. Hey, look at me.”

V slowly lowered her arms and revealed that she was, in fact, bleeding from her nose. Vik clicked his tongue and gently tilted her head back. “Shit, V, I’m sorry. I got a little carried away. Pinch the bridge of your nose for me and breathe through your mouth. We’ll have you fixed up in no time.” Viktor led her toward the couch they shared just a few nights before and quickly retreated toward the back of the room to retrieve a few paper towels and a small bottle of nasal decongestant. After about half an hour, the bleeding stopped but Vik wanted to ensure he hadn’t unintentionally busted anything else. “Let’s have a look at ‘ya.” He tucked a finger under her chin and gently gripped her jaw while turning her head from side to side.

“I don’t think many people can say they’ve gotten hit by Viktor Vector and only walked away with a minor bloody nose.” She teased in hopes of easing whatever guilt he felt.

Viktor smiled and shook his head, “I don’t know where my mind went. Suddenly, I was in the ring again and my hands reacted faster than my mind.” He ran his thumb across her bottom lip in an effort to look for any signs of damage but found himself staring at the curvature instead. Had she always been this attractive or was it the combination of blood, sweat and endorphins that was making his head spin? Neither of them said a word as their faces inched closer together.

“Bloody nose aside, how did I do?”

He swallowed hard, unable to look anywhere else but her face. “Long as you keep moving and keep an eye out for the best opportunity to strike, I think you’ll do just fine.”

“Yeah?” As soon as the words left her lips, V closed the gap between them.

Viktor moved his lips urgently against hers as his hand found its way to the small of her back. He nipped at her lower lip and she parted her lips, granting him permission to slip a caressing tongue inside. V hummed in response and clung to the front of the ripper’s shirt, reveling in his natural scent that was now tinged with sweat.

V draped her arms around his neck and moaned in response as his lips left a trail of kisses from her jawline to her collarbone. He pulled the strap of her bra to the side and kissed the exposed skin, causing a surge of moisture to seep in between her thighs. V immediately began to unbutton Vik’s shirt, desperate to run her hands across his skin. His abdominal muscles flexed in response to her touch, contracting slightly as she raked her fingertips along the hard expanse of his chest.

Viktor leaned down to kiss her neck as he abruptly pulled her bra down. He trapped her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching them gently. He continued to brush his lips against her shoulder while he cradled them, rubbing his palms back and forth against her nipples. “Vik!” She gasped, running the palm of her right hand against the sizable bulge rising between them.

Before they could go any further, the whoosh of the front door sent them both scrambling in opposite directions to look as presentable as possible.

“Doctor Vector?”

“Chica, you in here?”

Misty and Jackie cautiously emerged from above ground, flooding the hallway with light. Viktor was about to go greet them when V pulled him close, adjusted a misplaced button on his shirt and sealed the gesture with a kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and quickly readjusted himself to hide any evidence of their romantic liaison before emerging to greet the pair.

“Hey, you two. What’s going on?”

“You and V weren’t answering your cellphones and we wanted to see if you wanted to go to this new restaurant that opened up in Japantown.”

“Yeah, I’m buyin’.” Jackie chimed in as he took a step forward and waved a credchip.

V emerged from the back as she unraveled the wraps around her hands, “Japantown? I could eat. What about you, Vik?”

The Ripperdoc smiled. “Sounds great. Let’s go.”

Misty and Jackie were the first out the door, giving Vik and V a brief window of privacy. “Think we can squeeze in one more round of training?” He asked while snaking an arm around her waist and kissing the area right beneath her earlobe.

V smiled and leaned into his well built frame. “We’ll see.”


End file.
